rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Trifa
Trifa is a White Fang enforcer, first introduced in "Alone Together". She is a spider faunus and a White Fang enforcer working with Yuma, Fennec and Corsac Albain and their terrorist faction in Kuo Kuana. She is an assassin and a part of Yuma's small group of White Fang agents tasked with covert missions. Appearance Trifa is a young girl with blue eyes and medium length blue hair covering her right eye. She has pale skin and pronounced gray veins on her chest and arms. These lead to her gray hands, where her spinnerets are located. She wears a black and dark gray uniform with gold buttons and zipper like the rest of her enforcers, but unlike her male teammates, her front zipper is left open, revealing her upper chest. Trifa is a spider Faunus. Her biology takes form in the spinnerets on the palms of her hands, which give her the ability to shoot webbing. Personality Trilla appears to be extremely devoted to her White Fang faction, and heavily believes in their cause. Her mannerism is serious and professional, as seen on the mission she had been sent on to capture Blake Belladonna. History In "Alone Together", Ilia Amitola sets a trap for Blake, while White Fang members attack the Belladonna Family Home. Yuma, Trifa and another member attack Blake with Trifa incapacitating her with her web. After Ilia talks to Blake she takes Yuma and they leave to assist the attack on the Mansion. Trifa is tasked to take the immobilized Blake to Adam Taurus in Mistral, but Blake expected Ilia's betrayal and brought Sun Wukong along to help. Sun dispatches Trifa's accomplice by landing on him before dueling her. She fights with her knife before getting knocked out by Blake. It is unknown what happened to her after that, but a majority of White Fang members in Menagerie were arrested after the attack on the Belladonna House. Powers and Abilities Trifa is a skilled Faunus working with Yuma as an enforcer, tasked with covert missions for Corsac and Fennec. She wields a knife for combat. Her full level of skill is unknown, having been quickly disarmed by Sun. Then getting defeated because of Blake grabbing her from behind and knocking her out in one blow. Her Faunus biology gives her spinnerets on the palms of her hands which gives her the ability to shoot out webbing to trap her enemies. She used it to quickly immobilize Blake, but she managed to free herself quite quickly. Trivia *Her name possibly comes from argiope trifasciata, a species of spiders. Her name is of Persian origin and means "moonlight", bringing to mind light grays of the Moon. Image Gallery - Volume 5 Alone Together V5 08 00036.png V5 08 00037.png V5 08 00038.png V5 08 00039.png V5 08 00041.png V5 08 00045.png V5 08 00046.png V5 08 00047.png V5 08 00048.png V5 08 00049.png V5 08 00050.png Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Faunus Category:White Fang Category:Minor Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Requires color theme Category:Character images Category:Incarcerated